Pilots, air traffic controllers, airline personnel and the like routinely monitor meteorological data, reports, and forecasts to assess any potential impacts on the current or anticipated flight plan and the intended destination. However, in situations where the aircraft needs to deviate from the original plan, such as an emergency situation, the information needs to be reanalyzed with respect to the deviation to facilitate continued safe operation. For example, in the case of an emergency landing, ideally a pilot would select an airport within range of the aircraft where landing is least likely to be compromised or complicated by weather or other factors. This requires consideration of numerous pieces of information (e.g., fuel remaining and distance to be traveled, weather radar and/or forecast information, NOTAMs, SIGMETs, PIREPs, and the like), which often is distributed across different displays or instruments, requiring the pilot to mentally piece together all the different information from the different sources. In the case where the information for the first airport analyzed discourages landing there, the pilot must repeat the task of aggregating and analyzing the information for one or more additional airports. Once a diversion airport is selected, the pilot may need to further analyze the various runways at the diversion airport and determine their relative suitability for landing. Additionally, the time-sensitive nature of aircraft operation can increase the stress on the pilot, which, in turn, increases the likelihood of pilot error. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the mental workload of the pilot (or air traffic controller, or the like) and provide an accurate and reliable comprehensive view of a complex situation.